Art
by 99fandoms
Summary: Eugene found himself at a gallery with Lance. Decided to bad-mouth a piece only to find out, that well, the artist heard him.
1. Chapter 1

Eugene did not want to be here, but Lance insisted that this would be fun. Yeah right. It's not like he didn't appreciate art, in fact, he enjoyed checking out art museums when he traveled. He even thought of stealing the Starry Night, but he knew that would be impossible. Not like he could drop in from the ceiling of the MoMA and just take it. However, he did know that some art was pointless.

"This is so stupid" He complained.

Lance rolled his eyes, "Stop being rude."

"What's so stupid about it?" asked a feminine voice.

Eugene turned to find a pretty brunette standing next to him, looking at the painting he was complaining about it.

"What's so special about the sun? And the purple swirls around it with the people inside? It doesn't make sense" He explained himself.

She woman slowly nodded, "I see,"

"What do you think about it?" He asked her.

She smiled, "My opinion doesn't matter" and walked away.

Lance dragged him throughout the building and he surprisingly liked the other pieces. They were interesting and well thought out. Unlike that sun piece.

"These are real art," he told Lance.

One painting, in particular, caught his eyes. The scene displayed a kingdom in the background with lanterns floating around and the center of attention was a small boat that showed the outline of two people.

"Wow," was all Eugene could say.

"You should buy it" suggested Lance.

Eugene's eyes widened "Are you crazy? There's no way I can afford it."

Lance shrugged, "You never know it could be cheaper than you think."

_Doubt it_ Eugene thought to himself.

He ran into the brunette from earlier, this time she was looking at a painting which showed off a tower surrounded by what he assumed were cliffs and sported a waterfall in the background.

"Looks peaceful," Eugene said standing next to her.

"Lonely actually," She said not taking her eyes off the painting.

Eugene was startled, "I mean yeah that's one way to look at it."

They fell into a comfortable silence.

"Actually," he started again "I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner sometime?"

The brunette turned to look at him and he noticed how big and green her eyes were, he had to stop himself from letting his jaw hit the floor. Couldn't look like a fool in front of a lady he was trying to woo.

"No thank you" she turned on her heel and left him there looking confused.

Lance came up behind him, "Ready to go?"

However, Eugene was unresponsive and just staring off into space.

"Earth to Eugene," Lance said as he waved his hand in front of Eugene.

"Huh? Oh Yeah. Let's go," he quickly said.

On their way out they passed the lantern painting again and Eugene slowed down to look at it again.

"Just buy it," Lance said.

Eugene thought about it for a minute, "Fine."

Lance was able to track down an organizer for him, "You're interested in buying this piece?"

Eugene nodded.

"Alright, let me get the artist for you."

Eugene wanted to die then and there when he saw who the painter was. It was the brunette who not only rejected him but heard him bad mouth her art.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Well this is interesting."

"I'm so sorry about the sun piece. It's just it confused me ok. I don't understand it and I still don't" he quickly explained.

This earned a giggle from the artist, she extended her hand, "Rapunzel, and don't worry about it. I'm just surprised you'd want to buy a piece after hearing what you had to say."

Eugene took her hand and shook it, "Something about this piece that speaks to me, like deja-vu almost."

He saw her eyes widened but she composed herself quickly, "The painting will be $200."

"Can I negotiate?"

She crossed her arms, "You bad mouthed my piece," a smile grew on her lips, "That's ballsy of you to ask."

"Yeah," Eugene sheepishly agreed, "I'll pay the full price."

A form and debit card swipe later he realized she knocked off $15, which wasn't a lot but considering the circumstance he took it. He couldn't just leave without getting her number though.

"Hey, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to get a coffee and explain the sun painting to me?"

A small smile tugged at her lips, "Sure. Besides I have some questions of my own."

* * *

One-shot but honestly, I might make it multi-chaptered idk let me know guys. I have no idea how art galleries work so I hope I did them justice.


	2. Chapter 2

It took nearly a month for Eugene and Rapunzel to go for that coffee. Guess that's what happens when two adults with conflicting schedules try to meet up. Eugene found himself nervously tapping the coffee shop table. She was pretty, but that wasn't enough to make him nervous. Maybe it was because her first impression of him wasn't the best so he couldn't afford to screw up this time. Yep, that was definitely it. He ordered himself a coffee and got her a chai tea latte since he had discovered that she's not the biggest fan and likes tea.

"Hey sorry I'm late."

Eugene looked up to find a flushed panting Rapunzel. Did she run here? He immediately stood up, "Don't worry about it."

She went in for a hug while he extended his hand and then Eugene went for a hug and she extended her hand. This earned a giggle from Rapunzel, "Hug?"

"Yeah." Although the hug was brief Eugene could've sworn, she was the best hug giver. He also didn't want to let go but figured she'd find him creepy if he hugged her for any longer than a second.

They took their seats and Eugene pushed her chai tea towards her, "This is for you."

Her eyes lit up, "Oh thank you!"

"So," he started, "You should know that the painting has received a lot of compliments and it's hanging in my bedroom, the first thing I look at when I wake up."

Rapunzel raised an eyebrow at him, "Is this your way of letting me know that your bedroom receives a lot of traction?"

Eugene's eyes widened as he realized what his said sounded like, "No-no not like that! I mean I posted a photo of it on Facebook and whenever I post on my Snapchat story and it's in the background people compliment it." He couldn't have her thinking he was some type of man-whore. It's not like he was bad with the ladies, but he would never air his dirty laundry to someone he was trying to impress.

"Eugene, there's no need to explain yourself to me," Rapunzel assured him.

"Yeah, but I want to." Eugene let that accidentally slip out. Why would he admit that her? Kill him now.

Rapunzel looked like she had been taken off-guard her eyes wide and a pink shade taking over her cheeks, "So the sun painting…"

Eugene was ever so thankful she changed the subject, "Right! I think it was a nice painting, but I just didn't understand it. That's why I said all those mean things about it. I was hoping you could explain it to me."

Rapunzel nodded and took a drink from her chai, "The sun creates life, or at least that how I look at it. I put the people around it because of that and they're all in different situations because everyone has different walks of life. I used purple because I like the color."

Eugene leaned back in his seat, "Huh."

"Huh?"

"I feel stupid now," Eugene confessed, "Looks like it had a simple explanation and it flew right over my head."

"You aren't stupid," she protested, "Besides it's not like a had a little card next to it explaining what I wanted to convey. I left it blank, I wanted people to draw their conclusion."

"And I got nothing from it," Eugene pointed out.

"You got something from the lantern painting," Rapunzel leaned in, placing her elbows the table resting her head in her hands, "Which you still have to explain that to me."

Eugene instinctively leaned into her, "Right. Well when I looked at it, I felt as if I been in that situation before. Like I've witnessed something like that. I feel like if I concentrate hard enough, I can see who was there with me. I know it's stupid." They made eye contact, again, and Eugene felt like he forgot how to breathe.

"Can I confess something?" Rapunzel whispered, her face suddenly fell, "Actually never mind. It's not important."

Eugene cleared his throat, boy did it just get awkward, "So you aren't mad at me for insulting your painting, right in front of you too?"

"All water under the bridge, besides you bought a painting, and I'm here right now, aren't I?"

Eugene smiled, "Yeah you are."

Rapunzel looked at her phone and suddenly got up, "Well I have to go."

Eugene fought the urge to reach for her, "So soon?"

"Yeah," she turned to look at him and bit her lip, "This was lovely, Eugene. Again, thank you."

With that she quickly walked out of the coffee shop, leaving Eugene looking like a sad puppy.

* * *

A/N; wow yes finally got around the 2nd chapter. I seriously need to like sit down and make a rough outline because I have a general idea but it's not as detailed as I want it to be. Basically, feeling like that "I've connected the two dots" meme. Also, I've noticed that with all my fanfics I'll upload at like 2 am like a true internet gremlin. I swear I'll start making the chapters longers. Anyways, review and shit because it makes my heart happy and see ya in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Eugene had been debating whether or not he should invite Rapunzel for a couple of weeks now.

"What should I do?" He groaned.

Lance leaned back in his chair, "Just invite her."

"It's not that easy."

Lance studied Eugene for a minute, "Hand me your phone."

Eugene obliged and handed his unlocked phone to Lance. He heard clicking on the phone and then he realized Lance had sent a text. "What did you?!" Eugene snatched his phone back.

Lance rolled his eyes, "Made your life easier."

Eugene opened his text messages to find that Lance had texted Rapunzel. The text message thankfully wasn't anything embarrassing, Lance had simply sent her a link to the event and added 'I'm part of the committee, you should come'. Rapunzel quickly responded, 'I'd love to!' she added a smiley face.

"Lance you genius!" Eugene praised.

Lance stood up and theatrically bowed, "Thank you, my good sir."

* * *

The event was for an orphanage, while Eugene wasn't an orphan himself it was still something he was passionate about. They were throwing a gala to raise money for the orphanage. It was open to the public but, the tickets were pricey so not just anyone could go. People understood though, all the money went towards keeping the institution up and running.

He was running around greeting guests when a green gown caught his attention.

"Rapunzel,"

She turned around at the sound of her name.

"Eugene! Hey," Rapunzel pulled him in for a hug, "How's it going so far?"

"Good actually. We hope to pull in enough money for a full year."

She rested her hand on his shoulder and squeezed, "You will."

"Thank you," Eugene quickly changed the subject to keep the conversation going, "So how are you liking the gala?"

"The finger food is delicious, and everyone has been nice," She informed him.

"Good and if anyone is rude to you, tell me so I can kick them out," He joked.

She gently slapped his bicep, "Eugene!"

"I'll catch you around later, I got committee stuff to do."

"Have fun!" She called behind him.

If Eugene would've known how much of a distraction Rapunzel's mere presence was going to be, he wouldn't have invited her. He was struggling to stay focused. He doesn't even remember the dinner or the speech he gave. He anxiously waited for the dancing to start so he could rush off and find her.

The classical music had stopped, and the DJ had taken over, _finally. _Several guests stood up and made their way to the dance floor.

If it were up to Eugene, he would've started looking for Rapunzel immediately, but he had a role to fulfill and Eugene did not want to look like a lovesick fool.

He killed time. First, he danced one song with his buddies then he went to the bar. That's where Rapunzel found him, "Here you are."

Eugene straightened up, "Rapunzel."

"That's me."

He looked towards the dancefloor and back at Rapunzel, "Want to go somewhere quiet?"

She nodded. Eugene took her hand and led her out of the museum. Eugene handed his key to the valet.

"So where are we going?" Rapunzel asked.

The valet pulled up with Eugene's car, he opened the passenger seat door, "You'll see."

Rapunzel got into his car, "I do love adventures."

Eugene drove them up a mountain, so they'd have a scenic view of the city. "Wow." He heard her whisper.

He smiled to himself and popped his trunk. From his trunk, he pulled out two blankets and made his way to the hood of his car. He laid one of the blankets on the hood.

"You know the view is better from out here," Eugene said from the hood of his car, not taking his eyes away from the city.

He heard a door open and close and huff coming from Rapunzel and she jumped onto the hood, "Yeah you're right."

They sat in silence, admiring the beauty of the city.

"I almost became part of the system," before he could stop, Eugene forced himself to keep talking, "My dad was not in a good place after the divorce, he turned into an alcoholic."

Rapunzel placed a hand on his shoulder and started doing circles with one of her fingers.

"So, CPS was called, and I was placed in a foster home until my dad snapped out of it and got his shit together. That's why the whole orphanage thing is so important to me."

"I think it's a wonderful cause, Eugene."

"Thanks, you'd be the first." While Eugene knew it was his passion, the women he's dated in the past thought it was a waste of time. It was always because he didn't rake in money and it was more of a second job than a hobby.

"I had an abusive babysitter when I was younger and didn't tell my parents," She confessed.

Eugene appreciated the fact that she was opening up after he had. It's as if she were trying to comfort him.

"She turned me into her maid and would verbally abuse me. I'm pretty sure she brain-washed. It wasn't until she burned my scalp from bleaching my hair that my parents fired her."

"Geez, that's terrible, Rapunzel."

Rapunzel took in a long breath in and let out a sigh, "Yeah. She caused some emotional damage. I'm still going to therapy for it."

Eugene wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer

"She killed herself in front of me." Rapunzel whispered, "I convinced my parents to let me say goodbye and went to her house. She got hysterical, blamed everything on me, and threw herself out a window."

Eugene instinctively pulled her into a hug, "It's isn't your fault."

"Yeah," Rapunzel paused before continuing, "It's was just traumatizing and it's hard to move on from, I am making progress though."

They fell into a comfortable silence. Neither of them bothering to move. Eugene didn't mind since she was in his arms, it felt right.

Eugene took this time to fully take in what she had told him. Sure, his childhood had not been the best, but unlike Rapunzel, the damage wasn't severe. While his dad was an alcoholic at that time, not once did he ever beat Eugene.

His mom wasn't there to stop him from entering the foster system, but that wasn't her fault. The state wouldn't let him move in with her.

"Oh! What time is it?" Rapunzel asked.

"Almost 1 am. We should probably get you home." Eugene suggested.

Rapunzel helped him fold the blankets. They made their way back down the mountain, which was a very slow drive since there wasn't that much light to guide their way down.

"Once we get to the bottom, just give me the directions to get there," Eugene told her.

With the streets practically dead they reached her place in no time, she lived in one of those industrial turned apartment buildings. "Nice place," He commented.

"Thanks," Rapunzel was about to step out his car before looking back at him, "Actually, one of these days would you like to come over to my studio sometime and paint?"

Eugene nodded and smiled at her, "I'm not a good painter though."

"You don't have to be a good painter to paint, Eugene," Rapunzel closed his door and walked up the building's door. He drove off once she was inside.

* * *

_A/N: To the guest that left that waiting in the wings reference, thank you, your comment made me smile. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I decided to have them both have their parents from birth because my babies have gone through enough in canon lol. See ya in the next chapter. _


	4. Chapter 4

Eugene's hands felt clammy as he waited for Rapunzel to open the door.

The door flung open and Rapunzel was standing on the other side of the door. She sported purple overalls with a white crewneck underneath, both covered in random paint spots. "Hey!" Rapunzel pulled him into a hug before taking a step back and gesturing inside, "Come in."

Eugene stepped through and followed her up a set of stairs, "My painting studio is upstairs."

Once upstairs he stood at the entrance to take in the view, the room was massive. Everywhere he turned there was art. Some of it was on canvas, others on paper. Eugene even spotted some pottery in the corner.

"So, what do you think?" Rapunzel asked.

"I don't think I've seen this much art supplies in one room."

"Thanks. What size canvas would you like?" She held up three different sizes. Eugene looked at his options before picking the smallest one. Rapunzel put everything down before setting up an easel for him and pulling a cart full of paint and brushes next to it. "Here you go."

He smiled at her before taking a seat on the stool in front of the blank canvas, "Thanks. What will you be working on?"

Rapunzel interlocked her fingers, "This!" She walked up to one of the walls that had a rather large canvas leaning against it. "It's a commission, and they picked the size," Rapunzel began dragging it to the middle of the room. Eugene immediately got up to help her. "Best part? They gave me creative freedom."

"That's exciting," He said as they set the piece down flatly on the floor.

"Right! Have you made up your mind on what to paint?"

Eugene nervously scratched the back of his head, "Honestly I haven't. I'm thinking of just starting without thinking too much. Freestyling it."

Rapunzel nodded, "That sounds like a plan to me."

They let the silence engulf them as they got to work. Eugene started by covering his canvas in dark blue paint. Once he was satisfied, he looked up to see what Rapunzel was doing. He looked up to see her pour paint on the large canvas before lifting it up and lightly shaking it.

"So," he started, not wanting to waste this time by not saying anything, "Anything exciting happening this week?"

"I have an art event coming up," She answered not looking up from her painting.

Eugene turned back to his piece, "That's cool."

He heard Rapunzel snort causing him to raise an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"The art world is interesting. Snobby for the most part, but interesting. I wouldn't describe it as fun though." She said as she poured another color on a different part.

Eugene shook his head, "Why aren't I surprised that you said snobby?"

"I mean, I'm a part of it along with some of my friends. It wasn't easy getting in though. You need to know the right people. Sometimes I feel like it isn't even about talent." Rapunzel confessed.

"Oh, that's unfortunate. How'd you get in?" Eugene asked. He leaned back looking at the small oval he painted in the middle.

"My professors, they liked my work. If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be as successful as I am." Rapunzel took a break to look around her studio, "It didn't hurt that my parents have money."

Eugene proceeded to draw a larger circular cage around the oval, "What do they do?"

"It's old money. My dad's family started Royal Court Bank and my mom's family started Bayangor Airlines," Rapunzel answered, turning her attention back to her painting.

To say Eugene was impressed would be an understatement. He wasn't sure what he expected when she confessed her parents had money. It certainly wasn't hearing that they owned multi-billion-dollar companies. He thought they would've been a middle-class family. "Oh wow, that's impressive."

Rapunzel let out a forced laugh, "Yeah I guess it is." Silence engulfed them until she spoke again, "I don't want you to look at me differently. I'm not mooching off them, I'm a whole ass adult."

Eugene laughed, "Don't worry about it."

"What about your parents…?"

Eugene took in a deep breath in and out before speaking, "My dad and mom owned a small family business together, a jewelry store. Well, that was before the divorce, now my dad is the one who owns it." Eugene was surprised his dad managed to keep the place open even after all the shit that happened. Business isn't exactly booming, but his dad makes a decent living from it. "My mom, on the other hand, works at this corporate office. Fancy stuff"

"Ah, I see. I'm assuming you aren't a mooch?"

Eugene exaggerated a gasp, "Never."

"Want to take a break."

"Oh yeah," Eugene got up to stretch, "My back is killing me."

Rapunzel shook her head and rolled her eyes at his antics, "Let's go downstairs." Rapunzel took his hand and led him downstairs into the kitchen area.

He found out she liked baking. The blueberry muffins they were eating on had been baked by her. "You should've gone to culinary school. These are delicious," Eugene complemented between bites.

Rapunzel laughed. Eugene realized that he could listen to herm laugh over and over again and never get tired of it.

"I just realized you know what I do for a job, but I don't know what you do," Rapunzel noted.

"Besides the orphanage thing?"

"You said that was a second job," she pointed out.

"I work with at-risk youth, I see myself a lot in them. You know a dumb teenager making stupid decisions that could negatively impact life."

Rapunzel leaned in, "How noble of you. Do tell me more about teenage Eugene."

"It's a grand story."

"Really?" she mused.

"Yes," Eugene loved the fact that she was going along with him. "Teenage Eugene Fitzherbert was a force to be reckoned with. An adult's nightmare."

Rapunzel gasped, "Oh my."

"I know. Anyways, I discovered tagging and did that for a while. My name was Flynn Rider. I would bomb everything. Billboards, trains, buses, semi's, highway bridges. After a while, I got bored with it and picked up the habit of pit pocketing and it led to break-ins."

Rapunzel was no longer smiling. "It was terrible I know," he added, "But, for a kid with nothing to lose, or so I thought, it was fun."

Eugene opened his mouth to add that he only stole from rich people, but remembered she fit into that category, so he decided against it. "I got arrested once and that scared me straight, never did it after that."

"My dad finally sobered up," he continued, wanting Rapunzel to know, "That encouraged me to drop the tagging. In a way, I guess we both had things to overcome."

Rapunzel took his hands, "I'm proud of you."

He looked at their hands before looking up at her, "Me too."

Rapunzel held his hands until she went to reach for another muffin only to find that there were none left. They both laughed, "Guess we should go back upstairs."

He got up from his seat, "Agreed."

He sat down and picked up a paintbrush, ready to get back to it. He wanted to add dimension to it.

Rapunzel, on the other hand, poured one last color on her giant canvas before lifting it and shaking it. A look of satisfaction taking over her face once she set it back down. She walked over to stand behind Eugene, "You mind?"

"No. It's not like you're a well-known artist or anything. Not nerve-racking at all." His tone dripping in sarcasm.

Rapunzel snorted, immediately bringing up her hand to her mouth. "Noted," she started walking around the studio. Tidying up the place.

"Ok," Eugene announced, "It's finished." Rapunzel rushed to his side, "It's pretty."

Eugene looked away from his painting to look at her, "Thanks."

"And you said you weren't a good painter."

"I just didn't want to make you nervous," he joked.

"Right. Anyways, what's the title?"

"I don't know, haven't come up with one yet."

They both admired Eugene's piece before Rapunzel reached her hand out, "C'mon I wanna show you something."

They ended up on her rooftop. Granted it wasn't super high up since the building was only 2 floors, but it had a nice view of the neighborhood and the skyscrapers downtown. They sat on floor pillows that were on a rug that had been covered by a tarp. Well, Rapunzel was sitting, Eugene decided to lay back and rest.

"Can I confess something?" Rapunzel asked.

Eugene got up from laying on his back to resting on his elbow, "Of course."

"You can't freak out or judge me though," she added.

"I won't. I pinky promise," Eugene held up his pinky. She linked her pinky with his before bringing her hand back down.

"My paintings, I get inspiration from a lot of things. Songs, my friends, poems, stories, the people I meet," she started picking at the pillow she was sitting on, "I paint my dreams sometimes too."

"Oh, for real? That's cool."

Rapunzel didn't seem to hear him because she didn't acknowledge his comment. "The painting you bought. That was directly from a dream. The fact that you said it felt like déjà-vu to you. It sparked my interest in you."

Eugene stared at nothing as he processed what she said, "That's…interesting."

Rapunzel mustered up the guts to look at Eugene, "You're judging me."

"I'm not!" He quickly reassured her, "It's just wow. Interesting how, um, life does that."

Rapunzel let out a sigh, running her hands through her hair before resting them against her neck, "Yeah."

"Hey." Eugene sat up. He reached out to Rapunzel taking her chin in his hand and lifting her face. "I think it's cool," he wanted them to have eye contact. "The fact that two different people saw the same thing. It has to mean something. Right?"

Rapunzel broke out into a smile. Eugene relaxed back into the pillows. "Now," he grabbed her arms and pulled her down, "Let's look at the clouds and point out what we see."

She giggled and scooted closer to him.

Eugene was still unsure about how he felt about the whole painting situation. But for now, that didn't matter.

* * *

_A/N: Can anyone guess what Eugene was painting? Also, the painting technique Rapunzel was doing, not sure if it's an actual thing, but I was watching SATC and in the Models and Mortals episode, Carrie's friend does it and I've found it interesting and it stuck with me. I kept Rapunzel's parents rich. Thought about what would be as rich as a royal family and owning a bank along with an airline seemed to work. Her mom was mentioned to be royalty before she met Frederic. The airline name, Bayangor, is one of the seven kingdoms, and from the outfits, the princesses were wearing in Beginnings it looked similar to Aunt Willow's outfit, despite it being pants and a shirt instead of a dress. _


	5. Chapter 5

_That sounds like fun! _

Eugene quickly texted her back,_ I'll see you tonight. _

He was taking Rapunzel to the Snuggly Duckling, which he would never take a date there, but this was Rapunzel, and she was different. He had a feeling she would enjoy herself.

He got up to get ready. Eugene's beauty regiment was lengthy. His friends teased him for it, even his ex-girlfriend, but it was something he was proud of. A man's hygiene shouldn't be shit just because he's a man.

* * *

"Well you look lovely," Eugene noted as he opened his car door for Rapunzel.

Rapunzel looked down at her outfit and scoffed. She was wearing black ripped skinny jeans, a purple-striped shirt, and black sneakers, "Oh please, I hardly tried."

"Yet you look amazing," Eugene shot back.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes before getting into the car.

"What about me?" Eugene asked as he got into the driver's seat.

"What about you?"

"How do I look?"

Rapunzel cocked her head to the side and let a moment of silence go by, "You look okay."

Eugene let out an exaggerated gasp, "I'm hurt!" She let out a giggle at Eugene's reaction. "I'll have you know," he continued, "I put some serious thought into this outfit."

Rapunzel eyed him up and down, "I'm sure you did."

"You're terrible, Rapunzel," Eugene joked.

"That's why you like me."

"Tch got me there." Eugene noticed what was just said. Except he didn't feel any panic. In fact, he enjoyed how naturally their banter came along with his confession if it even counted as one.

* * *

"Oh wow, this place is different," Rapunzel noted as she took a seat in a booth.

"I think you'll like it. What do you want to start off with?" Eugene asked. Even though there were tables no one waited.

"I'll take a Malibu and pineapple and a glass of water."

"One Malibu and pineapple AND water coming right up." Eugene walked away from his date. He'd order something light for himself. Didn't want to sit here empty-handed, but he didn't want to get drunk either.

"Eugene!" Hook Hand greeted him, "What can I get you?"

"A Malibu and pineapple," Eugene noticed that Hook Hand raised an eyebrow, "Not for me! Even if it was don't judge," Eugene continued his order, "A water, and a… cider."

"What flavor?" Hook Hand asked.

"Apple is fine."

Hook Hand went to wander around the bar to find the mix needed for Rapunzel's drink. "Here you go," placing the Malibu and pineapple, along with the bottle of cider, and a tall glass of water in front of Eugene.

"Thanks." Eugene picked up the drinks and carefully made his way back to Rapunzel.

"A Malibu pineapple for the lady along with her water."

Rapunzel helped him out with the drinks, "What's piano night about?"

"Oh, that's tonight? It's basically the night where Hook Hand plays the piano." Eugene informed her.

"Hook Hand?"

"The bartender's name," Eugene answered.

Eugene's answer seemed to leave Rapunzel even more confused. "It's a nickname. His actual name is…" Eugene found himself not being able to answer, "I actually don't know his actual name."

Rapunzel took the first sip of her drink, "I see."

If it wasn't for Rapunzel being right in front of him Eugene would've gone down the thought rabbit hole of not knowing Hook Hands' actual name. "Anyway! Yeah, he plays the piano, and it's even more impressive because of his prosthetic hand." Is that how he got the nickname Hook Hand?

Rapunzel enthusiastically nodded, "I can't wait to hear him play! So, what did you get?"

Eugene slid his bottle over to her, "Cider."

"Never took you for the guy who drinks cider," Rapunzel confessed.

"Expect the unexpected," He took a swig of the cider.

"Noted. Have you named your art piece yet?"

Rapunzel was asking about that weird blue caged oval he had painted last time they hung out. He'd honestly avoided thinking about it. Looking at it gave him the creeps. As if it was trying to tell him something.

"Not exactly, I'm bad with names."

Rapunzel let out a laugh, "Clearly, you don't even know the bartender's name, and you said you're a regular."

"Not my fault, plus no one calls him anything but Hook Hand," Eugene protested.

"Sure, Eugene." Rapunzel laughed.

Eugene was sure he would never hear the end of this. He'd ask Hook Hand, not tonight, but eventually. Eugene was afraid that Hook Hand would be his actual name. That would be funny, but it had to be-

"Moonstone." Rapunzel interrupted his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Your painting," Rapunzel said, "You should name it Moonstone."

"That's an odd name." Eugene pointed out.

Rapunzel shrugged, "I give my paintings a background story, and that's how I get the names."

"You gave my painting a story?"

"Correct," Rapunzel looked smug. So sure of herself.

"Well, don't be shy Ms. Mysterious Painter, tell the story," Eugene would be a liar if he said he wasn't genuinely interested in hearing it.

Rapunzel opened her mouth to share the story, but a piano key cut her short. "That's Hook Hand," Eugene leaned over to whisper since the pub went dead silent the moment the key went off.

As amazing as Hook Hand was on the piano, Eugene just couldn't take his eyes off Rapunzel. She looked so beautiful. Unaware of her surroundings, taking the music in. Did Eugene recognize any of the songs? Absolutely not. He was hardly paying attention.

At some point, Rapunzel got up to leave a tip in the jar on the piano.

When Hook Hand finished the last note, Rapunzel was the first one to clap. "That was- wow- it was fantastic!" She told him.

"Yeah," Eugene agreed.

Rapunzel once again stood up, "I'm going to go talk to him."

However, Rapunzel didn't have to since Hook Hand was already making his way towards their booth.

"Eugene," Hook Hand acknowledged before turning to Rapunzel, "Hello there, Miss. Just came by to thank you for your tip! It didn't go unnoticed."

"No problem. You deserve it!" Rapunzel gushed, "Honestly, I've seen a lot of pianists play, but none of them could do what you did."

They continued to talk, forgetting Eugene. It wasn't like he minded it at all. He still hadn't snapped out of being mesmerized by Rapunzel. Something about her looking happy made his heart do all sorts of dances.

"Eugene," Hook Hand brought him back to earth, "You going to introduce us, or are you going to be rude?"

Eugene cleared his throat, "Right. Rapunzel, this Hook Hand. Hook Hand this is Rapunzel."

"Nice to meet you, Hook Hand." Rapunzel extended her hand.

"Likewise," Hook Hand took it, "You must be special if Eugene brought you here." That earned him a stomp to the foot, "Son of a-!" Hook Hand took a sharp breath in, "I should get going, bye!" He glared at Eugene before hurrying away.

"Ignore him," Eugene said.

"Right," Rapunzel agreed with him.

"So, the story about my painting?" Eugene was eager to know, especially now since Hook Hand finished playing.

"Ah yes. I almost forgot. I was thinking what-" Rapunzel was once again interrupted by the one and only Hook Hand.

"Ruffians and thugs! Please welcome my new friend Rapunzel up on to the stage!"

The pub cheered. Rapunzel looked like a deer caught in headlights. Eugene had to nudge her to unfreeze her, "Thanks," she murmured before walking towards Hook Hand.

"She will play a song for us!" Hook Hand informed the pub.

"I will?"

"Yeah!" The pub cheered.

Rapunzel scanned the crowd for Eugene. When they locked eyes, he gave her a thumbs up, "You got this," he mouthed.

Rapunzel took a deep breath in, "I will!"

The crowd cheered some more. Rapunzel turned to Hook Hand, "Do you have a guitar?"

He nodded, quickly going behind a curtain and coming back with an acoustic guitar. "Thanks," Rapunzel took the guitar from him. Taking a seat on the stool that someone had placed on the little stage.

She strummed the first chord. Although she wanted the start singing the lyrics, she didn't want to annoy the crowd with her singing voice, so she hummed them.

Rapunzel never failed to amaze Eugene. First, the amazing art, bright personality, a hell of a lot of perseverance, and she can play the guitar? He wondered what other things she had up her sleeve.

By the end of the song Rapunzel couldn't hold herself back from singing the last words out loud, "let me go." She did a quick bow before giving the guitar back to Hook Hand and walking towards Eugene.

"That was so cool!" Her cheeks were red, adrenaline coursing through her body.

Eugene offered her water, "That was the ballsiest thing I've ever seen anyone do."

Rapunzel left the glass of water nearly empty, "You think so?"

"I know so," Eugene confirmed.

"Thank you."

"You never told me you were so talented,"

Rapunzel smiled, "You never asked and to just bring it up randomly would be weird"

"I guess you're right."

A cocky smirk appeared on her lips, "I usually am."

He noticed he finished his drink while Rapunzel's Malibu and pineapple needed one more chug. "Do you want another one or?"

Rapunzel looked down, surprised to see how much she'd had, "Oh no, it's fine. I'll finish it right now."

"You don't have to," Eugene told her.

"No, I want to," with that Rapunzel brought the glass up to her lips and took one last finishing drink. "Let's go."

* * *

It was back in the car where things went south, "I can't find my keys," Rapunzel stated.

"Do you need me to pull over?" Eugene asked.

Rapunzel felt around her feet, "No, it's fine, keep driving."

"Yes, Ma'am."

They were in front of her house when Rapunzel let out a frustrated sigh, "I can't find them."

"You probably left them back at the pub," Eugene suggested.

Rapunzel took a minute to consider the idea, "Yeah you're probably right."

"I'll call and let them know," Eugene took out his phone to pull up the pub's number. "Uh, Rapunzel?"

"Yes?"

"They closed already," he showed her his phone with the hours listed.

Rapunzel's face fell into her hands, "I'm locked out of my place."

"You can crash at my place if you'd like," Eugene offered.

"Really? That would be nice. I mean if you don't mind. I don't want to impose or anything," Rapunzel rambled.

"It's fine," he reassured her, "Besides, I'm inviting you, no way you're imposing."

That seemed to calm her down because she relaxed, "Okay."

* * *

"Welcome to my humble home," Eugene said as he locked the door behind him.

"I like it," Rapunzel said, walking through the living room.

"Thank you." Eugene stood there before realizing they hadn't figured out sleeping arrangements. "You'll sleep in my bed and I'll be out here," he gestured towards the sofa.

He took her hand, "Here let me show you towards your room."

He turned on the light and Rapunzel stopped dead in her tracks, "You weren't lying."

"About what?" He turned to look at her. Rapunzel was staring at her painting. "Oh that. Yeah, why would I lie about that?"

"To impress me and get in my pants," Rapunzel pointed out.

"I'm hurt!" Eugene jokingly clutched his chest. "Anyway, let me get you some jammies."

He went into his closet and pulled out a pair of basketball shorts with the huge shirt he uses for loungewear.

"Hope this is comfortable enough," he handed her the clothes, "the bathroom right outside."

Rapunzel took the clothes and made her way towards the bathroom.

He quickly changed out of his jeans and shirt into joggers and, for the sake of Rapunzel, a shirt. He usually slept in boxers, but that would not happen tonight.

Rapunzel walked in straight to the bed and climbed in. "I'll see you in the morning," Eugene said as he turned the light off about to leave his room.

"Wait," Rapunzel stopped him.

"Is there something you need?"

A look of nervousness came over her. She cleared her throat, "It's just that this is your bed, and it's big enough for the both of us."

Eugene had to stop his jaw from falling, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Rapunzel nodded, "Plus I trust you."

"Yeah ok. Let me just go turn off the lights around the house." He quickly returned to his bedroom and got into bed, suddenly feeling very aware of both hers and his movement.

"I just realized something," Rapunzel stated.

"What's that?" Eugene asked. Keeping his posture frigid like a log.

"I never got to tell you the story behind Moonstone."

"Oh yeah. You kept getting interrupted," Eugene let a soft chuckle slip out. It was as if the universe wanted the story to be just between them.

Rapunzel scooted closer to him. Eugene was thankful that only the moonlight was illuminating the room so she couldn't see his blush. That didn't stop him from being one suave motherfucker. He extended his arm, and she snuggled into his side.

"I was thinking," Rapunzel started, "What if the Moonstone came from the moon?"

"What? No way," Eugene's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Rapunzel lightly hit him on his chest, "Don't be an ass. Like I was saying, maybe the Moonstone fell from the sky thousands of eons ago. But it has a catch, it has destructive powers."

"Poor Moonstone. It's a weapon," Eugene lamented.

"Stop being such a baby. Well, the moon is the opposite of the sun. If the moon replaced the sun for eternity nature would suffer. Sun brings life so moon brings death, not literally, but you know what I'm trying to say?" Rapunzel reasoned.

"Tell me more."

"There are also legends of the moon being known for its hysteria and darkness. Not to mention the waning moon can represent the end of life. You know what I mean?"

Eugene took a second to gather his words before speaking, "Yeah, that makes sense. I like your reasoning too."

"I don't want to make it sound like I hate the moon," Rapunzel started.

Eugene looked for where Rapunzel was resting her hand and held it, "No one is accusing you of that."

"I know. I'm just saying!"

"You're so cute," He turned and pulled her into a hug.

"Eugene," Rapunzel softly cried as he took her into a bear hug.

"Sshh," He let her go, but she stayed at his side, "It's time to go to sleep, my little moon hater."

Rapunzel wanted to protest, but the mention of sleep made her realize how heavy her own eyes were.

* * *

_A/N: Wow yes an update who would've thought? This fanfic hasn't died, but my motivation and ideas have, kidding! Sorry for dragging ass to update. I hope everyone is staying safe. See ya guys in the next chapter. _


End file.
